


scaredy cat

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [47]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and there's some tears, and who am i without a bit of angst, but all is well in the end, but its not really angst, its just uwu, its more like stress got the better of it, its really just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: From the smallest of things, to the biggest of scares, Sanha was easily frightened. That was proven way back during their trainee days, where you could hear him scream the haunted house down, and when there was a cicada in their office room, when they had to swing a thousand feet off the ground (exaggerated? Maybe.) and even when he’s just tapped on the shoulder and he didn’t see it coming. Sanha was a scaredy cat. Period.





	scaredy cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faeremma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeremma/gifts).



> gifted to Faeremma bc she's a great author and I love her ! Go read her AU ["Magic in Aredrinnor"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490072/chapters/43813399%22)! It's so good!!!

From the smallest of things, to the biggest of scares, Sanha was easily frightened. That was proven way back during their trainee days, where you could hear him scream the haunted house down, and when there was a cicada in their office room, when they had to swing a thousand feet off the ground (exaggerated? Maybe.) and even when he’s just tapped on the shoulder and he didn’t see it coming. Sanha was a scaredy cat. Period.

Minhyuk knew of Sanha’s fears, though he joins in on the fun on teasing the youngest, he had it in mind not to scare his boyfriend as much as possible. Sometimes Sanha would respond with anger, or even just a tiny flinch and scream and then he’d be all smiles. But sometimes, and Minhyuk hated this, he’d burst into tears and it’d be a long time before he could calm down and Minhyuk’s heart would break at the big fat tears sliding down the youngest’s face. The other hyungs knew that too, and they try not to do a really big scare that'd make themaknae into a mess – they all did have a soft spot for the youngest – but sometimes they tend to forget when they are in the midst of having fun, so sometimes, as hard as they try, they do end up upsetting Sanha.

Sanha, as big and tall as he was, gets frightened at the sight of tiny bugs, get upset at a small scrape, might even cry after watching a horror movie. Everyone knew that, but he was good at hiding it in front of the cameras most of the time. But once at home, the masks are off, and the true nature of the maknae slips in. That was why when Minhyuk came home one evening to the sight of guilty hyungs, with Jinwoo looking like he was scolding the other three and a missing Sanha, he knew something had happened and the three were the culprit behind it.

“Ah, Minhyuk, good you’re home.” Jinwoo sighed heavily, waving the young dancer into the living room.

Minhyuk eyed the three older people seated on the couch with their heads down, like little kids. Oh the irony. “Uh, what’s going on Hyung? Where’s Sanha?”

At the mention of the name, Jinwoo sighed again and glared at the three who had flinched. 

“I came in earlier and these three,” Jinwoo gestured with a thumb. “Were playing around with Sanha, and one moment I was in the kitchen making dinner, then the next I hear Sanha scream and when I came out, Sanha was crying and locked himself in your room.”

Minhyuk snapped his head to the three and glared. Eunwoo looked about ready to cry, Bin looked very regretful and MJ’s lips thinned with guilt.

“What did you do?” Minhyuk asked, feet tapping on the floor. He itched to go to his room where Sanha was, but he had to know before diving in to the situation.

“We didn’t mean to make him cry!” Bin exclaimed, bumping his elbow into MJ’s side.

“We were just running around...” MJ muttered.

“Then he fell and we laughed?” Eunwoo said, unsure. “But in our defence, we thought he found it funny too. But then Bin had to go and tease him about it!”

Bin looked betrayed. “Ya!”

Eunwoo shrugged, while MJ crosses his arms, glaring at Bin.

Minhyuk turned to their leader, who shook his head in disappointment. “Sanha was having an off day, and these three thought to cheer him up while I made dinner and prepare for our movie marathon, but they end up upsetting him more.”

Minhyuk sighed, “I think it just added up to him, huh?”

Jinwoo nodded sadly, “Yes, that was why I made sure to tell these three to be careful, but guess not.” He gave them a side eye, the other three looking at anywhere but him.

Minhyuk huffed at the three, “You’ll have to apologize later. But for now, I think it’s best to leave him to me.”

The three nodded obediently, staying silent. Minhyuk knew they didn't mean to so he can't exactly fault them for it.

Minhyuk turned to Jinwoo, “I’ll go and calm him down. We’ll probably be out later, I’ll text you then you guys can come in or we come out.”

Jinwoo nodded and patted his shoulder as he walked past them towards their room. Minhyuk turned the knob and found it locked.

“Sanha?” He called out. “Baby?” Minhyuk could hear the patter of feet from the living room, the others moving, but he ignored them for now.

Minhyuk pressed his ear to the door, hearing nothing. He called out again, and soon he heard shuffling and not a moment later, the lock sounded and he turned the knob and found it open. He pushed it open and came in, closing the door behind him. He found Sanha sitting on his bed, knees up and head leaning down on it. The sight made his heart clench.

Minhyuk crossed the room in three strides, sitting beside the younger. He didn't reach out, knowing Sanha, he didn't like being touched first when he was like this. He remained silent, calmly waiting for Sanha to make the first move. Soon enough, Sanha moved, and he laid down sideways so his head was on Minhyuk's lap.

"Hey baby." Minhyuk murmured quietly, smiling down softly as Sanha turned his head upwards, giving a small small of his own. He had some tears in his eyes, but he was smiling, so that was a good sign for the rapper. “I missed you.”

Sanha giggled cutely and it made Minhyuk want to just squish his cheeks. “You saw me this morning!”

Minhyuk mock frowned. “Can’t I miss you?”

Sanha giggled again. “Maybe. But I miss you too.”

Minhyuk smiled, leaning down to plant a kiss on the other’s forehead, brushing away the hair that covered it.

“I didn’t have a good day.” Sanha lost his his smile, and his mouth quivered.

“Oh baby.” Minhyuk sighed sadly, reaching down to gather Sanha in his arms, who was positively crying now. “It’s alright. You’re okay.”

Sanha shook in his arms, the tall maknae easily slipping into Minhyuk’s arms, arms and legs wrapped around the younger like a koala, and all Minhyuk could do was soothe his hands over the younger’s back, hoping to calm him down.

Now, people might think Sanha was being childish, but it was only normal to feel overwhelmed; more so when one was an idol when every pressure comes from all sides, pressing down on you and weighing you down. Minhyuk had his fair share, heck all of the members had their share of these moments. Sanha was just one of the unlucky ones to feel it the most, being the youngest.

"I couldn't memorize my lines, and we had to do retakes for many scenes. Then I had to have meetings with some producers, then film a song cover I promised Arohas I will do often, but I couldn't even get it right, Hyukkie! Then my strings broke off, and I came home and fell and everyone was laughing at me!" Sanha blubbered, most words lost in Minhyuk's shirt, but the rapper heard it all the same.

"Hey, those things happen. It's okay San." Minhyuk hushed the boy. "We can practice some more for your scenes, alright? I'll help, and I'm sure Bin-hyung and Min-hyung will too. Maybe you were just tired and voice strain sometimes baby, its okay, Arohas can wait a few more days."

Sanha quieted down into sniffles, and Minhyuk continued.

"We'll get your strings fixed, I know we bought some spares the other week. And the hyungs weren't laughing at you baby, they thought you all were just having fun. Okay?"

Sanha whimpered, then pulled away slowly, rubbing a hand over his eye, nodding.

Minhyuk grinned slowly. "C'mon let me see those adorable smile."

Sanha huffed, but as Minhyuk poked his cheek, he slowly let out giggles until he finally stopped crying. Minhyuk loved the sound of Sanha's giggles, and he'd do anything to hear them everyday and to keep Sanha smiling and happy.

A knock sounded at their door, making them both turn as the door pulled open, four heads popping through like a staircase.

"Can we come in?" Jinwoo asked, while the other three pouted at Sanha, gazes pleading their apologies.

Minhyuk huffed quietly, glaring at Jinwoo, because clearly the leader didn't listen to him; Minhyuk was going to text him for the 'all clear' signal, but he didn't seem keen on waiting. Jinwoo, having sensed the younger rapper's glare, just shrugged.

"We're sorry Ddana!" Bin whined, coming in the door slowly, followed by MJ and Eunwoo.

Sanha watched the three squirm under his gaze, before the maknae shook his head slowly and smiled at them before cutely saying, "It's okay" in the way only Sanha can.

MJ brightened and tackled the maknae (and Minhyuk) on the bed, screaming, "Puppy pile!"

Sanha giggled as each member followed suit, their laughter echoing the three person room, while Minhyuk, being at the bottom of the pile, yelled for mercy, being squished at the bottom. Jinwoo only stood by the entryway, taking his phone out for pictures and videos to save for later, laughing his head off.

Overall, they did eventually file out the room, eating dinner and watching that movie marathon Jinwoo had mentioned, all the while everyone clung to Sanha, keeping the maknae grounded, as he did with them. (However, Minhyuk drew the line when everyone seemed to want Sanha by their side, and he beat them all to it, when he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him on his lap, all the while hearing that beautiful giggle, as the others groaned in dismay at losing their cuddle buddy – but really it was all for show, they all have their own boyfriends to cuddle with and as much as Jinwoo would like to cuddle up to their baby member, he'd much rather have MJ in his arms which he did at the moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> so, good news and bad news! 
> 
> good news: the next post will be my socky AU  
> bad news: still currently writing and don't know when I'll post next bc i'll be going on vacation for a whole week :(


End file.
